1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a use of a ginseng flower extract and a use of a ginseng seed extract. The ginseng seed extract includes a ginseng seed oil extract or a ginseng seed residue extract. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a use of the ginseng flower extract or the ginseng seed extract for skin protection, anti-aging, anti-wrinkle, improvement of skin elasticity, skin whitening, skin moisturizing, prevention and improvement of skin dryness diseases such as atopy, sebum control, anti-inflammation, prevention or improvement of skin troubles such as acne, removal of the horny layer, improvement of skin complexion, prevention of hair loss, anti-dandruff, improvement of gloss and softness of hair, improvement of volume and elasticity of face or body, or improvement of facial or body line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ginseng (Panax ginseng C.A. Meyer) is a herbal plant belonging to the Panax genus in the family Araliaceae. It has been traditionally used for 2,000 years in Korea, China and Japan among other regions as a medicine to prevent diseases and prolong lives. Ginseng is known to have activities for the central nervous system, anticarcinogenic and anticancer activities, immune control activities, anti-diabetic activities, liver function enhancing effect, cardiovascular improving and antiarterioscleroic activities, blood pressure controlling activities, menopausal disorder and osteoporosis improving effects, anti-stress and fatigue-relieving effects, antioxidative activities, anti-aging effects, and the like.
Ginsenosides, the representative physiologically active compounds of ginseng, are distributed uniformly in the aerial part and the underground part of ginseng. However, the contents and compositions of ginsenosides are greatly different depending on the parts—i.e., root, leaves, fruits, etc. Especially, it is reported that the ginseng flower contains ginsenosides of different contents and compositions from the ginseng root, which provide superior liver protecting effects (J. Nat. Prod. 66; 922-927, 2003.). Since the ginseng seed has been used only to cultivate ginseng, little is known thereabout. For example, fatty acid compositions and phytosterol contents of ginseng seed are reported in J. Agric. Food Chem. 50, 744-750, 2002.
Recently, as the consumers' interest in natural products increases and a number of cosmetics based on herbal materials are released in the market, ginseng is also studied as an important source material of cosmetics. However, most of the studies are focused on ginseng root, specifically ginseng root extracts or ginsenosides and ginseng polysaccharide of the ginseng root. In contrast, ginseng flower or ginseng seed has not been studied at all.